tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Megawhovian42
|tribes = |place = 12/18|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 8|days = 20|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner|challenges2 = 9|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 39}}'''Megawhovian42 '''is the Sole Survivor of . He originally competed in . Survivor Haiti TBA Heroes vs Villains Honestly, going into this season I didn't think mega could win. He has always been a competition beast, has always been extremely likable, but usually was never cutthroat or strategic enough to maneuver his way around the target on his back. These qualities were the reasons that mega often placed in the middle of the pack in his earlier seasons, such as in Survivor: Haiti, but this time around mega made sure to play to his strengths. From the get-go it was clear that mega would be a huge physical asset to the Heroes tribe. Add that to the fact that he didn't really have any personal beef with anyone and he was pretty much guaranteed to ride with the Heroes into the merge. The one time someone from the Heroes, CieraEastin, actually tried to bring together a plan to vote him out, it was immediately shut down by his closest allies, such as Bridgettexo, and eventually led to Ciera's blindside. Heading into the merge, mega's personality, gentle nature, and loyal dedication ensured he was surrounded by allies and well protected. Despite winning the 2nd Individual Immunity Challenge, being a clear physical threat, and openly having a duo with Bridgette, mega was still never truly targeted until late in the game. He received his very first votes in the Final 6 and barely survived due to his connection with redbeard101. Then in the Final 5, when he knew his life in the game was on the line, mega pulled one of the most heroic moves of the season. Despite winning an extremely critical Final 5 Immunity Challenge, mega agreed to a redo of the challenge just to restore peace within the tribe and keep the season running smoothly. It was at this point that mega cemented himself as the truest hero of the season by far, and he also showed the jury that he genuinely valued his friendships above the game itself. Despite losing immunity in the redo, he had still secured his safety in a deal he made with soccer, getting himself to the Final 4 where he would go on to win Final Immunity and secure his spot at the Final Tribal Council. Among the Final 3, mega was clearly the most likable, the most genuine, and the most loyal player consistently throughout the entire season, and at the end of the day I think this is what earned him the title of Sole Survivor. Mega knew his limits and never pretended to be something he was not. He knew he was not a strategic mastermind, but took advantage of the fact that Survivor is mostly a social game by maintaining a good relationship with everyone on the island and never really playing dirty at all. He showed his loyalty and never went back on his word to the people who were loyal to him. Mega also acknowledged that a physical game alone cannot win you the title of Sole Survivor, but he was also not afraid to admit that he relied on it sometimes because "that's what he does best." Overall, mega probably played one of the cleanest games in TSM Survivor history, and it's hard to not get the jury on your side after that. Although I will criticize the fact that he was not always in the loop on how the strategy of the game was progressing, he stayed true to himself the whole way through and I think his genuine personality and heroic social persona was enough to deem him a deserving winner, and 4 immunity wins doesn't hurt either. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Haiti Jurors Category:Favoris Tribe Category:Celebri Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Sole Survivors